


Fix-It Friendship

by floralNINJAchan



Series: Thrilling Intent Week 2016 [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, TI Week Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My entry for the first day of Thrilling Intent Week Prompt: FriendshipI decided to write on one of the more "under appreciated" friendship-ships; Aesling and Kyr





	

Aesling had no idea why she had even called him. It was bad enough that she had to call her boss to let him know she wasn’t coming into work. It was even worse that the cause of this was her car emitting a horrifying black smoke. 

“Can you fix it?” Ashe asked as she looked at the person bent over her car’s hood. 

The person popped up from the inside of the hood space and turned to face her, covered in motor oil and grease. “If I can find ‘it’ then I’ll let you know,” Kyr Fiore stated with a big, dumb smile plastered on his face. He dove back into the car and tinkered away. He’d been at it for about an hour already, and probably tore apart half its engine. It was safe to say. Ashe was a bit of a nervous mess. She was scared about her car exploding in her driveway…

As Kyr continued making horrifying noises whenever he messed around with the inner “guts” of the automobile, Ashe was scrolling on her phone looking up used cars and rental rates. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in his ability completely, it’s just she remembered quite vividly what happened the last time Kyr “fixed” someone’s car. Their mutual friend Markus had to walk for a month because of his good friend’s help. 

But, surprisingly to the young woman’s expectations, Kyr emerged from the hood space and told her to try starting the engine. Ashe did as suggested to her and crossed her fingers as she turned the key.

HUR-GUR-GUR-VROOOOOOOOM.

“Hey! You did it!” Ashe exclaimed a little too shocked. But Kyr, didn’t seem to notice (all that much). She hopped out the car and ran up to the big guy. He held out his hand which was formed into a fist. With a roll of her eyes but still with a smile, Ashe engaged in his fist-bump but did not add on the explosive finger wiggle afterwards. 

“So… uh, how much do I owe you?” she asked while reaching for the wallet in her back pocket.  
Kyr put up his hand in the universal sign for “Stop” and shook his head. “NOPE. I don’t charge friends!”

“Are… are you sure? I mean… that doesn’t seem right…”

“Your friendship (and letting me keep up my mechanic knowledge in practice) is payment enough.”

“Well,” Ashe said, still not feeling 100% down with just letting him do work for her for free, “At least let me take you out for a burger or something? Maybe be with me so I can make sure the car is running smoothly? My treat.”

“Uuuuuuuuuuuh, you know I can’t say ‘no’ to a burger… Would it be ok if I got a Mini-Meal at Punch Dome Dines? They have a reeeeeaaaalllly cool toy this month.”

“Sure, Kyr. Anything for a friend,” Ashe replied. The two hopped in her car and drove to the restaurant.

…only to have the car break down in line for the drive-thru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
